No me dejes
by Rommy Cullen
Summary: One-Shot... ¿Qué pasaría si el abandono de luna nueva sucediera al revés? Edward POV


_La historia es de mi propia cabecita loca. Los personajes son de la queridísima señora Meyer_

**No me dejes**

Esta había sido la decisión más difícil de mi vida, pero tenía que hacerlo, la amo más que a mi propia vida y por nada del mundo quiero que ella se arriesgue a vivir una vida llena de peligros a mi lado. Desde su pasado cumpleaños estuve pensando muy bien las cosas y lo mejor para ella era irme, irme muy lejos de su increíble bondad, de su amor sin condiciones, de su calido y frágil cuerpo.

Hace minutos había llegado a las afueras de su casa, después de haber acordado encontrarnos allí en el aparcamiento de la escuela. Había estado más frío con ella y eso llenaba mi frío y muerto corazón de una lenta y dura agonía, pues el mejor que yo sabía que se acercaba nuestro final y con ello también seria mi final.

A lo lejos comencé a escuchar el rugido de su camioneta – esa arma de doble filo – anunciando con ello mis últimos momentos con ella. Sabía que tendría que mentir como el actor que soy, pero ella me conocía mejor que nadie y sabrá de inmediato que miento, estaremos horas y horas hablando hasta que la duda de mi falta de amor por ella – la más grande de las mentiras del mundo – cree la tan anhelada libertad para ella, para que mi ángel pueda rehacer su vida con un simple humano, con alguien que jamás la amara tanto como la puedo amar yo.

El cielo de Forks estaba nublado, como siempre, pero apenas ella bajo de su trasto todo a mi alrededor dejo de importarme. Salí del coche para llegar a su lado, tomé su mochila de su hombro pero la dejé de nuevo en el asiento del conductor. Sus ojos, ese maravilloso poso de pensamientos color marrón brillaron intuyendo algo '_claro, ella es lo bastante inteligente para saber que algo no anda bien_'

- Vamos a dar un paseo – mi voz sonaba indiferente mientras tomaba su mano

La agonía estaba haciendo mella en mi interior mientras caminábamos hacía el bosque que esta en el patio trasero de su casa. Ese era el mejor lugar para poder terminar con esto, no estaba lejos de su casa y si pasaba algo alguien la encontraría pronto.

Estaba disfrutando por última vez de su suave y calido tacto, de su dulce y apetecible aroma a fresias y fresas, de su compañía, de sus silencios, de sus ojos, de su rostro, de la perfección de este maravilloso ángel que vino a iluminar mi frío y oscuro mundo con ese amor que solo ella podría darme.

Nos detuvimos y me pare frente a ella, tenía listo mi primer discurso, pero antes de decir cualquier cosa ella me paro.

-Se que me tienes que decir algo, pero por favor podría decirte algo realmente importante… ¿podría? – me dijo con ojos suplicantes, carentes de ese brillo lleno de alegría y opacado por el más doloroso de los miedos

Ella me pedía una última ocasión para hablar, no se lo podía negar.

- Esta bien – mi voz sonó carente de expresión

- Edward me voy

- ¿Qué? – esas palabras me dejaron completamente fuera de combate, olvidando mi propósito de nuestra última conversación

- Lo que oyes, me voy de Forks – sus ojos estaban cristalinos y el dolor en ellos se veía a kilómetros de distancia

- Pero ¿Por qué?

- Porque aquí solo estoy haciendo daño a quien mas amo – quise acercarme a secar sus lágrimas, como tantas veces lo había hecho

- Bella… no entiendo de que hablas – en mi voz se sentía la confusión

- Bien – suspiró – En estos días me he dado cuenta de lo alejado y frío que estas conmigo. No me miras a los ojos, no me hablas y se que las cosas están mal entre nosotros, y todo gracias a mi estúpida fiesta de cumpleaños – susurró lo último

- Yo…

- Déjame acabar por favor – me rogó con los ojos que así lo hiciera – Alice se fue, y se que tú también te iras y eso no lo puedo soportar – eso me pilló con la guardia baja – no quiero ser la culpable de que el clan Cullen se divida más

- Bella, nada es tu culpa, yo…

- Por Dios Edward! Para de una vez con esto – me gritó – deja de culparte por las cosas que están pasando. Yo no pertenezco a tú mundo. Por mi culpa tú familia se esta dividiendo, primero fueron Rosalie y Emmett, ahora Jasper y Alice. Yo… no quiero ser una carga para ti. Quiero que seas feliz, que te olvides de mi, que yo jamás volveré para hacerte daño, porque se el inmenso esfuerzo que haces por estar a mi lado.

- Cariño por favor, nada de lo que dices es cierto, yo te amo y eres lo mejor para mi – toda mi resolución de dejarla se fue al caño con lo que ella me estaba diciendo. Si tenía que rogarle para que no me dejara lo haría

- No Edward, no soy lo mejor para ti. Tú te mereces a alguien que este a tú altura. Alguien Bello e inteligente como tú – estaba presa del pánico. En sus ojos se veía un profundo dolor y una inquebrantable determinación

Estaba llenó de miedo a dejarla ir, a perderla para siempre, que de verdad esta fuera una pesadilla, pero los vampiros no soñamos

- Edward – dijo acercándose a mi – gracias por regalarme el mejor de los sueños, por hacerme completamente feliz – dijo acariciándome la mejilla

- BELLA, VAMOS QUE SE NOS HACE TARDE – gritó Charlie desde la casa

- Adió Edward – dijo en un susurró y besándome suavemente los labios. Estaba tan paralizado que no me dio tiempo de reaccionar, de tomarla entre mis brazos y no dejarle ir jamás. Pero para cuando reaccione, ella se encontraba en el coche con su padre camino al aeropuerto.

Me quede parado en medio del bosque. ¿Qué fue lo que paso?, Bella me acaba de dejar, así mismo como yo lo pensé hacer. El dolor de su partida me abrió un agujero en el pecho, uno que se estaba empezando a alimentar de mis recuerdos, de nuestros recuerdos. Fui un idiota en no pensar lo que ella sentiría cuando me fuera, el vació en el pecho era algo realmente doloroso. Saber que ya no estaría era algo insoportable.

El móvil comenzó a sonar desesperadamente. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, pero ¿y si era Bella?, lo saque de mi bolsillo del pantalón y vi en el identificador el nombre de la única persona que me entendería

- Me dejo – dije con la voz rota

- Lo sé Edward – dijo Alice – pero dime ¿qué diablos haces allí parado?

- Que quieres que haga, me acaba de dejar, como yo pensé en dejarla Alice, soy un idiota por no darme cuenta que estaba planeando, por ignorarla así

- Te lo dije, tú idea era realmente mala – estaba bromeando – aún sigo sin entender que haces allí de pie

- No puedo moverme, se fue – eso era lo único que repetía

- Edward Cullen! Mueve tus piernas y ve a buscarla

- Muy bien genio, como la buscaré si no se donde diablos se fue – de verdad esta duende me estaba colmando la paciencia

- Muy bien seños listo, ¿has olvidado con quien hablas?

- con Alice

- Muy gracioso, ¿recuerdas que veo el futuro genio y que tú lees mentes?

Maldición con todo esto había olvidado que tenía dones superiores, podría seguirla y detenerla.

- ¿Dónde fue Alice?, por favor dímelo – rogué llenó de dolor

- Se fue al aeropuerto de Seattle – dijo llena de convicción – aún no sabe que destino tomar. Pero como se fue hace dos horas, aún tienes tiempo de llegar

¿Dos horas? Demasiado tiempo perdido… pero y si ella ¿no quería volver a verme?

- Alice, ella me dejó claro que no me quería a su lado

- Dime una cosa – dijo exasperada – ¿la amas?

- Más que a mi vida – estaba lleno de esa convicción

- ¿Te ha hecho caso en algo que le ayas dicho?

- Jamás

- Entonces te tiene que importar lo que ella diga

- no – dije con una sonrisa esperanzada en mi rostro, lo único que tenía que hacer era buscarla y no perderla por esos estúpidos temores míos.

-Alice necesito un favor, cuando veas el destino de su vuelo, soborna, paga, mata si es necesario con tal que lo retrasen, no creo que llegue a Seattle en 1 hora aunque valla a máxima velocidad – dije mientras corría a mi Volvo

- Lo que sea por verte feliz – dijo entusiasmada – ah! Acá en casa dicen que no puedes volver, si no es con Bella a tú lado – y colgó

Con esperanzas renovadas, y pisando el acelerados hasta el fondo corrí hacia Seattle, rogando que Bella no se hubiese ido.

Una hora y media después me encontraba aparcando mi auto en el aeropuerto. Alice me dijo que estaba en la Terminal dos, puerta me dijo el destino, pero me dijo que había reservado un boleto a mi nombre. Seguir el Rastro de Bella era sencillo, estaba tan familiarizado con su esencia que podía distinguirla entre miles de aromas. Corriendo a una velocidad máxima – aparentando ser humano – llegue donde una señora estaba recibiendo los boletos

- Disculpe señora – dije educadamente – necesito que me ayude

- Dígame señor, en que puedo ayudarlo

- Por favor, necesito que me deje entrar al avión – dije desesperado

- Lo siento seños, pero sin su boleto, no puede entrar – me dijo amablemente

- Mire señora – tendía que ocupar mi voz persuasiva – lo que pasa es que necesito buscar a alguien allí adentro, para ser más exacto mi novia, el amor de mi vida. Yo se que ella me ama tanto como la amo yo, pero hubo un altercado y decidió dejarme y no pienso permitirlo, ella es todo para mi, no quiero perderla por una estupidez.

La mujer me miro con sus ojos vidriosos por la emoción y podía leer en sus pensamientos que eran las palabras más dulces que alguien podría decirle a una chica. De pronto mi teléfono volvió a sonar con un mensaje de Alice.

_Los boletos Edward. Dile que hay una reservación a tú nombre_

Alice siempre ayudándome en todo, ella es la mejor hermana de todas

-Disculpe – dije a la misma mujer antes de que ella me contestara – hay alguna reserva a nombre de Edward Cullen – pregunte lleno de esperanza

La mujer sonrió y asintió. Con rapidez – siempre humana – saque los documentos que acreditaban que era yo. Me entrego mi boleto y antes de irme me dijo

- Esa chica es bastante afortunada, espero de verdad que te perdone – solo sonreí

Corrí hasta llegar al avión y solo me dejé guiar por el olfato, hasta que encontré la dirección de donde provenía el aroma de ella, pero se mezclaba con otro aroma ¿agua salada?. OH! Eso lo único que quería decir es que estaba llorando. Mi amor estaba llorando me apresuré a buscarla en la mente de alguien hasta que una imagen llamó mi atención.

_- Pobre chica, debe de estar sufriendo mucho, desde que la ví en la sala de espera esta llorando mientras ve esa fotografía. Seguramente le fue muy difícil despedirse de su novio._

Desesperado como estaba corrí en su dirección y por fin la encontré. Bella estaba sentada al lado de la ventana viendo una fotografía mientras gruesas lágrimas caían por sus bellos ojos marrones. No me había sentido llegar y gracias al cielo el asiento de al lado estaba vació, comprobé mi boleto y gracias al cielo era el asiento contiguo al de ella.

- Puedo sentarme – pregunte suavemente, mientras sus ojos se levantaban a encontrarse con los mios

- Edward – susurró - ¿qué haces aquí?

- Lo siento – dije – se que estos días he estado muy distante contigo, pero fue por que creía que era lo mejor para ti. Creí que si me alejaba de ti, tú podrías ser más feliz. Pero hoy cuando me dejaste, cuando dijiste que te ibas me dic cuenta de cuanto te necesito a mi lado, de que soy el ser más egoísta del mundo, pero te necesito para vivir.

- Es que Edward, no quiero alejarte más de tú familia, tu los quieres y yo solo soy un estorbo – dijo con sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas

- No me importa, si tengo que dejar a todos por ti, lo hare, porque nadie es más importante en mi mundo que tú – dije secándole las lágrimas

- ¿Porqué haces esto Edward? – dijo con la voz rota

- Solo dime una cosa – dije desviando el tema - ¿me amas?

- Más que a nada en el mundo entero – me dijo con una débil sonrisa

- eso era lo único que necesitaba oir

La bese, como nunca lo había hecho. La desesperación que sentí al perderla me demostró cuanto la amaba.

- ¿Qué haremos ahora? – me dijo mientras apoyaba su rostro en mi pecho

- ¿Qué tal si nos tomamos unas vacaciones?, digo para recuperar el tiempo perdido – dije con esa sonrisa que ella amaba

- Me suena a gloria – me dijo con sus ojos brillantes, pero de felicidad. Con una felicidad que jamás dejaría escapar.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Lo siento mucho por estar tan desaparecida, pero creo que mas de alguna supo que en Chile - mi país - hubo un terremoto, bastante fuerte por lo que he andado con mi linda cabecita en otro lugar.**

**Miles de besos y espero que les guste**


End file.
